


Valentine's Day Mission

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Creampie, Dinner, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Love Triangles, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Dinner, Valentine's Day Special
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: A Valentine's Day special where each of the Outbreak couple explore this special holiday. Rated E for explicit sexual content (that includes threesome and anal sex) and strong language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm replacing my first Valentine's Day story with this. 
> 
> Pairings are: Alyssa/Jim, David/Yoko, and Kevin/Cindy/George.
> 
> Enjoy this Valentine's Day special!
> 
> And oh, Yoko is 21 in this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim will make sure this will be the best Valentine's Day for him and Alyssa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually fun to write.
> 
> Enjoy!

**February 14, 1999**

**Valentine's Day**

Today was Valentine's Day, an all-time favorite holiday for couples. Love is in the air for everyone.

Perhaps, this is Jim's favorite holiday besides Christmas. Every year, he'll spend the money that he saved up for presents and chocolates. And he'll get something nice in return (like hearts sweater).

But this year will be really special. Because he has a girlfriend: Alyssa Ashcroft.

Why? Because she is beautiful, has long legs (like Cindy), and very sexy to him. They used to hate each other, but after a plan formed by Mark and Yoko (A/N: That will be in a story later), they both got along. 

Anyway...

For Alyssa, this was also he favorite holiday because of red and chocolates. She loves every kind of chocolate (e.g., dark, white, with nuts, etc.). And she hopes that her boyfriend, Jim, will have something in surprise for her.

Finally, they really hope that this will be the best Valentine's Day ever in their lives.

Alright then...

It was 10:00 AM in the morning when Jim was wrapping up the gifts that he brought yesterday. The wrapping paper was hearts and cupids. 

He believe in cupids because they help people fall in love with them. 

Also, he had planned a special candlelit dinner for him and Alyssa. Very excited, he even rented a tuxedo to wear for dinner.

He wrote down a menu for dinner so he can know what she likes due to her different tastes. The menu is:

  1. Sphagetti & Meatballs
  2. Steak and Lobster
  3. Oysters
  4. Cheesecake
  5. Chocolate Candy Bars
  6. Vodka



Jim had already purchased the food that he needed. In addition, he brought scented tamper candle and a CD for his radio.

Anyway, he was done wrapping the presents and walked to Alyssa's house to deliver them. Jim put them (and the menu) on the doormat and ringed the doorbell. Then he hid behind the bushes.

Alyssa opened the door and looked down. It was presents from Jim. It was written in glitter red. She picked them up and went to the living room to drop them on the coffee table.

"Ooh. I wonder what he got me...?"

Alyssa picked up the first one and it was heart-shaped. When she tears the wrapping paper up, it was a heart shaped tin box and opening it was chocolate! She squealed in excitement. It includes caramel, chocolate covered cherries, truffles, vanilla marshmallow, dark chocolate, coconut, and mousse.

The second one was 30 red roses with a note that says, "You're so sweet. Happy Valentine's Day." Alyssa blushed at this note.

The rest was chocolate bars, a new coat, candy, jewelry and a sweater. Overall, these were the best presents she've ever received.

Alyssa can't wait for tonight, which dinner is at 8 PM. Because she has a plan to spice things up.

**Later...**

**7:10 PM**

It was 50 minutes before dinner and Jim was busy cooking up the food. For the remainder of the day, he went to the park and walked, thinking about Alyssa until 6:47 PM.

Anyway, as the food was cooking, he set up the table. Jim used a white tablecloth to cover the table. Then, he put the candle on the candleholder and put it in the middle of the table. Afterwards, he went to the bedroom to change his clothes into his tuxedo. He even sprayed some cologne on himself.

After the food was ready, he rushed down into the kitchen and grab four plates to put two food choices on them. Then he set the oysters into the basket and the chocolates into an another basket. Jim put them down somewhere on the table and finally, it was complete. The food and table was set up.

The doorbell ringed and he lit the candles up before heading for the door.

Jim opens it and saw Alyssa, wearing a Greek costume (the "Love Struck" version). He gasped at this.

"Come in, my love."

Alyssa walked in and smiled. She has a plan: to drug him with aphrodisiac and let him fuck her. Because she stop by at the sex store to buy "Powerful Love", the #1 brand in that store. It automatically starts after 5 minutes and lasts for 1 to 5 hours.

When she walked into the kitchen, she gasped in excitement! The food and table was set very well. Love music was playing in the background (since he put the CD in his radio).

"Wow! This is very wonderful!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"I know. Let's eat, but I had to go to the bathroom first." Jim said, then went to the bathroom.

As soon the coast was clear, Alyssa pulled out the pills and drops one into his vodka glass. She watches it sizzles before she sat in her chair, which has heart shaped balloons on it.

Jim comes back, sitting down and grabbing his food. He took a shot of the drugged vodka and began to eat. As for Alyssa, she already began eating her steak and lobster. Eventually, after 3 minutes, she was done. Then she took a bite of the raw oysters and ate two or three of them.

Finally, the drug has taken affect. Jim couldn't eat anymore because he wasn't hungry. He was ready to fuck Alyssa.

"How about we save the food for later and start fucking?" Jim asked.

"Yes. I would love that." Alyssa replied.

The two got up and went to the bedroom. Alyssa took off her Greek costume, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything. Next, Jim took his tuxedo clothes off. Now they are both naked.

"Come here, my love..." Alyssa said, in a seductive voice. He walked over to her and wasting no time, she grabbed his cock and put it in her mouth. 

"MmmmmmmmmMmmmmmm..." Alyssa moaned, as she bobbed her head up and down on his 11-inch cock. She loved the taste of it because it reminded her of sweet chocolate. 

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, shit..." Jim moaned in pleasure as she continued to do this. After several minutes, she stopped and stroke his member. "Yeah, stroke that dick..."

Her hand was jolting up and down his huge cock. It's seems like the handjob really pleasuring him. Before he can release his orgasm, she stopped and got up.

"Turn around. Let me see that fine ass of yours..." Jim whispered onto her sexually as Alyssa turned around and bent down sexually. As Jim looked up, he couldn't believe how nice her ass was. It looked perfect to him.

Jim then inserted his large black cock slowly and gently into Alyssa's tight ass, and then shifting his hips back and forth like a backing car. The motion just moved with the flow so smoothly. The sound of his well-built dick slamming her pussy one by one just felt so tender just like a steak.

After a few minutes, his penis now went fast on her thrusting in and out right out of control. The heat coning from his cock and her soft pussy was making Jim's body sweat.

"That's it! Fuck me!" Alyssa yelled as Jim's cock kept squeezing inside her nice. Finally, Jim stopped.

"I know a position. It's called the Side Saddle. Let's try it out." He said.

Alyssa lies on her side and raise her top leg, keeping her bottom leg straight on the bed. Jim straddles her bottom thigh and hugs her raised leg as she rest her calf on his shoulder. Then, he entered his cock inside of her. That made her moan like crazy.

"Fuck yeah!! That's right! Fuck me harder!" She yelled, as his thrusting went harder and faster like a cheetah. His moans were also getting louder.

After several moments of thrusting, he stopped and pulled out. 

"I like your attitude...choose whatever you want."

"Okay. You wanna ride me?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh, yes..." He laid down on the bed as she sat on his lap. She gently inserted herself down on his cock. Jim grabbed on to her fine soft hips and rocked her gently like a rocking chair.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh..." She moaned slightly as his cock was riding her ass back and forth, going in steady medium-motion. 

Then, after a while, he started to rock her like a Los Angeles earthquake. He could feel something starting to explode right inside her pussy. It was shaking uncontrollably as it was finally about time.

"Ohhhh, shit! I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum...!" Jim yelled as with a few final thrusts, he pulled out and now his cock focused on her face. She opened her mouth and let her tongue out, waiting to taste his cum. He shafted his hard manhood hard until he came.

Jim's cock shot out an enormous amount of cocoa-flavor cum and landed silkfully right on Alyssa's whole face and inside her mouth. He was cumming all over and over her face in which her entire face was just creamed brutally. She put the member into her mouth to suck the rest of it.

After that was over, they collapsed on the bed. The drug effect had started to wore off.

"What? Uhm...what did you put in my drink?"

"A sex drug. I figured we can do some fucking on this special day." Alyssa said.

"Yeah. Tell me before you do that again." Jim then laughed. He then pulled the covers around them.

"So Round 2?"

"You bet ya, my love. That's mean yes."

They both looked at each other before kissing. For the rest of the night, they made love.

Love always finds a way...even through sex.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the end of Chapter 1!
> 
> Next up is David and Yoko!
> 
> As always, comment or give kudos!


End file.
